Thresh
Threshs verwenden keine und die Vorbereitung auf einen normalen Angriff wird pro |as}} nur um % reduziert (normalerweise wäre es 1 % pro 1%). |leveling = |description2 = Gegner, die in der Nähe von Thresh sterben, lassen für 8 Sekunden manchmal eine Seele fallen, welche er aufsammeln kann, indem er sich ihnen nähert oder wenn seine in der Nähe liegt. Jede gesammelte Seele gewährt Thresh permanent zusätzliche Fähigkeitsstärke}}|ap}}, zusätzliche Rüstung}}|armor}}, erhöht die Schildstärke von und erhöht den |magisch}} von um 1. |leveling2 = |description3 = Champions und andere große Gegner lassen immer 1 Seele fallen, epische Monster lassen immer 2 fallen und kleine Vasallen haben eine 33 % Chance, 1 fallen zu lassen. Seelen sind für Verbündete sichtbar und für Gegner nur, wenn das Team auf Thresh hat. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| eine Seele fallen lassen, beginnt bei 33 % und passt sich dynamisch an, um den Erwartungswert fallengelassener Seelen zu erfüllen. * lassen beide eine Seele fallen und manchmal lassen auch die Geister der an ihrem Zielort eine fallen. |video = Thresh-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Kettenradius |custominfo = Global |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden wirft Thresh seine Sense in de gewählte Richtung und formt eine Kette zwischen ihm und dem ersten getroffenen Gegner, wobei er |magisch}} verursacht und das Ziel für Sekunden . Das Treffen eines Gegners reduziert außerdem die von Todesurteil um 3 Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Solange die Kette besteht, ist Thresh und zieht die ganze Zeit an der Kette, wodurch er den Gegner ein Stückchen zu sich . Nach Sekunden oder sofort, wenn er einen oder ein trifft, kann Thresh einsetzen, solange die Kette besteht. |leveling2 = |description3 = Thresh zum angeketteten Gegner, wobei er die des Gegners und die eigene vorzeitig entfernt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird durch reduziert, die Kette wird aber nicht früher verschwinden (außer, sie wird durch , , oder bestimmten Fähigkeiten entfernt). ** Ziele, die von betroffen sind, werden nicht oder zu Thresh . ** Die Kette wird nicht gebrochen, wenn das Ziel wird. ** Die Effekte von Todesurteil werden anhalten, wenn Thresh stirbt. |video = Thresh-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Thresh wirft seine Laterne zum Zielort, gewährt in einem kleinen Bereich darum und er sammelt auf. Die Laterne bleibt für bis zu 6 Sekunden liegen und kehrt automatisch zu Thresh zurück, wenn er sich weiter als 1500 Einheiten entfernt befindet. |leveling = |description2 = Thresh und der erste Verbündete, der sich in die Nähe der Laterne begibt, erhalten für 4 Sekunden einen . |leveling2 = (+ 1 pro gesammelte )}} |description3 = Ein Verbündeter, der die Laterne anklickt, zu Threshs Aufenthaltsort und erhalten einen Schild für die selbe Dauer. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder anvisiert werden. * Verbündete, die die Laterne genommen haben, werden immer zu Threshs aktuellem Standort sprinten und nicht zu dem Aufenthaltsort, an welchem sich Thresh befand, als sie die Laterne genommen haben. ** Das erlaubt Kombinationen wie Laterne nehmen -> Thresh , um zusätzliche Distanz zu überwinden. |video = Thresh-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 9 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Threshs verursachen |magisch}}, welcher erhöht wird, je länger er keine neutralen oder gegnerischen Einheiten angreift. |leveling = (+ bis zu % des Angriffsschadens|ad}})}} |description2 = Thresh schwingt seine Ketten in eine Richtung, wodurch alle getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} erleiden und in die Richtung des Kettenschwungs werden. Danach werden sie für 1 Sekunde . |leveling2 = }} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ** ** ** (Threshs Sense leuchtet grün und ein Soundeffekt wird abgespielt) * wendet die Passive von Auspeitsche auf alle Gegner an, wobei Sekundärziele minimalen Schaden erleiden. * Der verstärkte Angriff wendet andere Treffereffekte an und kann , aber der Bonusschaden kann nicht auf Strukturen oder Augen angewendet werden. |video = Thresh-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden umgibt sich Thresh selbst mit 5 Wänden, welche für 5 Sekunden anhalten. Jede Wand zerbricht bei Kontakt mit einem , verursacht |magisch}} und für 2 Sekunden um 99 %. |leveling = }} |description2 = , die mehr als eine Wand berühren, erleiden keinen zusätzlichen Schaden und werden nur für 1 Sekunde . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * ** Jede gesammelte Seele zählt doppelt. Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden um 5 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden um 5 % erhöht. cs:Thresh en:Thresh es:Thresh fr:Thresh pl:Thresh pt-br:Thresh ru:Thresh |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Thresh ist so sadistisch wie gerissen und ein ehrgeiziger, ruheloser Geist der Schatteninseln. Einst war Thresh Hüter unzähliger arkaner Geheimnisse und suchte nach einer Kraft, die stärker als Leben und Tod ist. Nun hält er sich selbst am Leben, indem er andere mit qualvollem Einfallsreichtum foltert und bricht. Seine Opfer haben bis weit über den Tod hinaus zu leiden, denn Thresh hält ihre Seelen in seiner unheiligen Laterne gefangen, um sie bis in alle Ewigkeit zu foltern. Der Kettenwächter Thresh ist ein sadistischer, durchtriebener Geist, der sich damit brüstet, Sterbliche langsam, schmerzhaft und auf immer wieder neue Arten zu quälen und zu brechen. Seine Opfer haben bis weit über den Tod hinaus zu leiden, denn Thresh bringt Qualen über ihre Seelen, indem er sie in seiner Laterne gefangen hält, um sie bis in alle Ewigkeit zu foltern. In einer längst vergessenen Zeit gehörte der Mann, den man später Thresh nannte, einem Orden an, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, Wissen zu sammeln und zu bewahren. Die Oberen seines Ordens betrauten ihn mit der Aufgabe, eine verborgene unterirdische Gruft zu bewachen, in der sie gefährliche und verdorbene magische Artefakte aufbewahrten. Sein unglaublich starker Wille und seine Besonnenheit machten ihn zu einer guten Wahl für diese Aufgabe. Die Gruft, die Thresh bewachte, lag tief unter der Festung im Zentrum einer Inselkette und war geschützt durch Runensigillen, arkane Schlösser und mächtige Wächter. Die lange Zeit, die er in der Gegenwart dunkler Zauber verbrachte, begann sich auf Thresh auszuwirken, denn die Magie spürte seine angeborene Bösartigkeit auf. Jahrelang labten sich die Relikte an seiner Unsicherheit, verhöhnten seine innersten Ängste und nährten seine Bitterkeit. Threshs Boshaftigkeit äußerte sich in mutwilligen Grausamkeiten, gleichzeitig erblühte sein Talent, Verletzlichkeit auszunutzen. Langsam riss er Seiten aus einem lebenden Buch, um sie wieder zu befestigen, wenn es völlig erschöpft war. Er zerkratzte das Glas eines Spiegels, in dem die Erinnerung an einen uralten Magier gebunden war, so lange, bis die Oberfläche blind und der Mann in Dunkelheit gefangen war. Dann polierte er den Spiegel wieder und begann von vorn. So wie ein Geheimnis verraten werden will, will ein Zauber nichts lieber als gewirkt werden. Thresh verweigerte es ihm jeden Tag erneut. Er begann jedes Mal, eine Beschwörung zu sprechen, ließ seine Worte langsam zäher werden, um dann genau vor der letzten Silbe abzubrechen. Er wurde äußerst geschickt darin, alle Beweise seiner Grausamkeit zu vertuschen, damit man ihn in seinem Orden für nichts als einen disziplinierten Wächter hielt. Das Gewölbe war dermaßen angewachsen, dass niemand seinen Inhalt so umfassend kannte wie Thresh, sodass die weniger wichtigen Artefakte aus dem Gedächtnis des Ordens verschwanden, ebenso wie Thresh selbst. Es ärgerte ihn, seine sorgfältige Arbeit verbergen zu müssen. Alles, was er zu bewachen hatte, war böse oder auf irgendeine Art verdorben. Warum sollte er dann nicht tun können, was ihm beliebte? In der Gruft befanden sich viele sonderbare Artefakte, jedoch keine Menschen. Bis eines Tages ein in Ketten gelegter Mann in die Katakomben gezerrt wurde. Es handelte sich um einen Hexer, der seinen Körper in pure Magie getränkt hatte, was ihm die Macht gab, sein Fleisch zu heilen, so schwer eine Wunde auch sein mochte. Thresh war hocherfreut über seinen neuen Schützling – ein Geschöpf, das die Gesamtheit menschlichen Leidens empfinden konnte, jedoch ohne zu sterben, ein Spielzeug, das er über Jahre hinweg quälen konnte. Als erstes nahm er einen Haken und trennte dem Hexer damit sorgfältig die Haut von den Knochen ab. Dann benutzte er seine Ketten, um ihn auszupeitschen und die Wunde so lange aufzureißen, bis sie abgeheilt war. Er fand Gefallen daran, die Ketten mit sich zu führen, wenn er auf Patrouille ging, denn er genoss die Angst des Hexers, die das schleifende Geräusch auslöste, immer wenn er sich zu ihm begab. Durch das ausschweifende Foltern unten in der Gruft entfernte sich Thresh immer weiter von seinem Orden an der Oberfläche. Er ging dazu über, seine Mahlzeiten in seiner unterirdischen Kammer, die nur von einer einzigen Laterne beleuchtet wurde, einzunehmen. Nur noch selten verließ er die Katakomben. Der Mangel an Sonnenlicht ließ seine Haut fahl werden und sein Gesicht wurde hager und eingefallen. Seine Ordensbrüder mieden ihn und als einige von ihnen unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwanden, kam niemandem der Gedanke, in Threshs Lager nach ihnen zu suchen. Bei der Katastrophe, die man die Vernichtung nennt, haben magische Schockwellen sämtliche Bewohner der Inselgruppe getötet und zu Untoten gemacht. Während andere vor Angst schrien, genoss Thresh die Vernichtung. Er ging aus der Katastrophe als schemenhafte Abscheulichkeit hervor. Anders als viele, die in die Schattenwelt hinübergeglitten sind, behielt Thresh jedoch seine Identität. Seine Vorliebe für grausame Folter und seine Fähigkeit, Schwäche zu erkennen, wurden sogar noch verstärkt. Er fand großen Gefallen daran, seine Grausamkeit weiter ausleben zu können, ohne Repressalien befürchten zu müssen und ohne dabei durch die Grenzen der Sterblichkeit eingeschränkt zu sein. Als Gespenst war es ihm möglich, sowohl Lebende als auch Tote endlos zu quälen und sich an ihrer Verzweiflung zu ergötzen, bevor er ihnen die Seele raubt und sie bis in alle Ewigkeit leiden lässt. Für Thresh kommen inzwischen nur noch ganz bestimmte Opfer in Frage: die Schlauesten, die Leidensfähigsten und die Willensstärksten. Das größte Vergnügen bereitet ihm, seine Opfer so lange zu foltern, bis sie auch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung verlieren, und sie dann mit den obligatorischen Haken und Ketten zu malträtieren. Alte Geschichte 1.= Thresh ist ein verdorbener Schnitter, dessen gierige Ketten die Seelen der Lebenden einfangen. Ein einziger Moment des Zögerns beim Anblick seines geisterhaften Gesichtes und es gibt kein Entrinnen. In seinem Windschatten hinterlässt er leblose Hüllen, deren Seelen ihnen entrissen und im kränklich grünen Licht seiner Laterne gefangen sind. Der Kettenwächter empfindet sadistische Freude bei der Qual seiner Opfer, sowohl vor als auch nach deren Tod. Seine düstere Aufgabe wird niemals abgeschlossen sein und er durchkämmt das Land nach immer mehr entschlossenen Seelen, die es zu enträtseln gilt. Thresh bahnt sorgfältig und bewusst Wege durch Valoran. Er wählt jedes seiner Ziele sorgsam aus und widmet jeder Seele im Gegenzug seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er isoliert sie und spielt mit ihnen, indem er Stück für Stück ihren Verstand mit verdorbenem, wahnsinnig machendem Humor zersetzt. Sobald Threshs Interesse an einer Seele geweckt ist, gibt er nicht nach, bis er sie besitzt. Dann zerrt er jene, die er geschnappt hat, zurück zu den Schatteninseln, wo sie ein unvorstellbar schreckliches Schicksal erwartet. Dies ist sein einziger Zweck. Über die Vergangenheit des Kettenwächters ist nur wenig bekannt und viele Einzelheiten sind nur in Kinderliedern und Lagerfeuergeschichten überliefert. Sie handeln von einem sadistischen Kerkermeister aus vergangenen Jahrhunderten, der großes Vergnügen dabei empfand, seine Schutzbefohlenen zu foltern. Geduldig und brutal setzte er eine große Bandbreite an Methoden ein, den Verstand seiner Opfer zu brechen, bevor ihre Körper seinen entsetzlichen Plänen erlagen. Ketten waren die bevorzugten Schreckensinstrumentarien des Kerkermeisters. Ihr schrilles Kratzen über den Boden signalisierte seine schreckliche Ankunft und verhieß jenen, die er besuchte, Qual. Seine düstere Herrschaft überdauerte unbehelligt, bis seine Gefangenen während eines großen Aufruhrs entkamen. Sie überwältigten ihn und hängten ihn - ohne Zeremonie oder Reue - an seinen eigenen Ketten auf. So begann das Unleben des abscheulichen Gespenstes, das als Thresh bekannt wurde - so erzählen es zumindest die Geschichten. Thresh sucht nun das Land heim und hinterlässt nur Grauen und Verzweiflung. Doch es steckt eine verschlagene Absicht hinter seinen finsteren Machenschaften und die jämmerlichen Geister durchschnittlicher Männer genügen ihm nicht. Er sucht nach stärkeren Seelen. Erst wenn er den Willen der unverwüstlichsten Krieger Valorans gebrochen hat, wird er endlich haben, was er braucht. }} Beziehungen * legte Frau Senna herein, wodurch er ihre erhielt und in seiner aufbewahrte. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Thresh Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Thresh Tiefenschrecken-Thresh Screenshots.jpg|Tiefenschrecken-Thresh Meisterschafts-Thresh Screenshots.jpg|Meisterschafts-Thresh Blutmond-Thresh Screenshots.jpg|Blutmond-Thresh SSW-Thresh Screenshots.png|SSW-Thresh Skins ; : * Seine ähnelt einer . * Er könnte an von anlehnen. ; : * Die Maske, die er trägt, lehnt an Masken aus dem japanischen -Theater an. * Die visuellen Effekte des Schildes von ähneln aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Start der Weltmeisterschaft der 3 Saison zu feiern. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von Samsung Galaxy White bei der Welmeisterschaft der Saison 4 zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Mata. * In der -Animation holt er den Summoner's Cup heraus. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er lehnt an an. * Er ähnelt aus . * Er hat zwei -Animationen. In der einen zieht er eine Schatzkiste heraus und stellt sich in der -Pose auf; in der anderen zieht er einen Reifen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= |align = center|content= }} ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends Music- An die Spitze| Sternenvernichter-Thresh - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - SSW Skins| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Blood moon| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Sternenvernichter Singularität Sternenvernichter-Trailer 2017 – League of Legends| Dark Star 2017 Teaser| Die Jagd des Blutmonds Blutmond-Trailer 2017 – League of Legends| Der Sternenvernichter| Dunkler Stern Es gibt kein Entkommen| Dark Star Thresh VFX - Insight| League of Legends - SSW-Skins| Thresh figure turnable| Ein neuer Teufel ist in der Stadt „High Noon“-Ankündigungs-Trailer – League of Legends| Die Teufel unter uns Skins-Trailer „High Noon“ – League of Legends| SoloRenektonOnly Solo Darius League of Legends| An die Spitze – League of Legends| Die WM steht vor der Tür Event-Trailer WM 2018| Doublelift Unstoppable League of Legends| WM 2019 Die Zukunft gehört uns Event-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Thresh Konzept.png|Thresh Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Thresh Statue model 01.jpg|Thresh Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Thresh Statue model 02.jpg|Thresh Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Thresh Meisterschafts- Konzept.jpg|Meisterschafts-Thresh Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Thresh Blutmond- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Blutmond-Thresh Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Thresh Blutmond- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Blutmond-Thresh Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Thresh SSW- Konzept.jpg|SSW-Thresh Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Weltmeisterschaft 2017 Promo.jpg|Weltmeisterschaft 2017 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Weltmeisterschaft 2017 Promo Konzept.jpg|Weltmeisterschaft 2017 Promo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Thresh An die Spitze Konzept 01.jpg|Thresh An die Spitze Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Lucian An die Spitze Konzept 02.jpg|Thresh An die Spitze Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Thresh High Noon- teaser 01.png|High Noon-Thresh Teaser Thresh High Noon- model 01.jpg|High Noon-Thresh Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh High Noon- model 02.jpg|High Noon-Thresh Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh High Noon- model 03.gif|High Noon-Thresh Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh High Noon- model 04.gif|High Noon-Thresh Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh High Noon- model 05.jpg|High Noon-Thresh Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh High Noon- model 06.jpg|High Noon-Thresh Model 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh High Noon- model 07.jpg|High Noon-Thresh Model 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Weltmeisterschaft 2018 Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Weltmeisterschaft 2018 Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Weltmeisterschaft 2018 Promo Konzept 02.jpg|Weltmeisterschaft 2018 Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Weltmeisterschaft 2018 Promo Konzept 03.jpg|Weltmeisterschaft 2018 Promo Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Weltmeisterschaft 2018 Promo Konzept 04.jpg|Weltmeisterschaft 2018 Promo Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Tiefenschrecken-Thresh - Skin-Spotlight| Meisterschafts-Thresh - Skin-Spotlight| Blutmond-Thresh - Skin-Spotlight| SSW-Thresh - Skin-Spotlight| Sternenvernichter-Thresh - Skin-Spotlight| High Noon-Thresh - Skin-Spotlight| High Noon-Thresh - Chroma-Spotlight| |Trivia= Trivia * Thresh wurde von CertainlyT entworfen. * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man ihn "Chain Warden". https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * "Thresh" bedeutet Getreide dreschen, gewöhnlicherweise mit einer Sichel. Threshs Waffe erinnert an eine Sichel und seine Seelen könnten als Weizen oder Getreide gesehen werden. * Thresh ist der erste Champion, der 2013 veröffentlicht wurde. ** Das stimmt mit seinen Basis-Lebenspunkten auf Level 18 (2013) überein. **Thresh ist auch der erste Champion, welcher mit der neuen Preisstruktur, mit und , veröffentlicht wurde.Champion Preisänderungen * Thresh ist möglicherweise von den n inspiriert, besonders vom Reiter, der den Tod symbolisiert. Andere Champions, die von den Reiter inspiriert sein könnten, sind , und . * Threshs Geschichte ist dem Hauptcharakter, einem verrückten Doktor, aus dem Film ähnlich: Beide liebten es, ihre Gefangenen/Patienten zu foltern, bis ihre Opfer randalierten, was Rachegelüste gegenüber dem Wächter/Doktor zur Folge hatte, aber beide machten mit ihren mörderischen und sadistischen Taten weiter. * Threshs Waffe ist ähnlich einer - einer Waffe, die aus einer Sichel an einer eisernen Kette mit einem großen Gewicht am Ende besteht. Diese Waffe wurde traditionell von Ninjas im feudalen Japan benutzt. * Thresh ist aktuell ein Fernkämpfer, der als Tank klassifiziert ist. ** Er ist ebenso der zweite Fernkämpfer, der keine Projektile für Fernangriffe nutzt. Der erste Champion war . ** Thresh hat genau genommen drei verschiedene Angriffsanimationen. In Nahkämpferreichweite greift er direkt mit seiner Sichel an, auf mittlerer Reichweite (250-300 Einheiten) schwingt er seine Sichel kreisförmig und horizontal und auf hoher Reichweite nutzt er sie wie eine Peitsche. * Wenn Thresh eine gewisse Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit erreicht, gleitet er anstatt zu rennen. * Wenn Thresh tanzt, schwingt er seine Sichel und seine Laterne wie ein Paar . Ein Vergleich kann hier gesehen werden. Die Figuren, die Thresh macht, sind: , und hinter dem Rücken. * Mit all seinen Haken, Ketten, einigen Elementen in seiner Hintergrundgeschichte und den Fähigkeiten und ist es möglich, dass Threshs eine Anspielung auf ist. * Threshs Fähigkeit hat eine einzigartige Eigenart; im Gegensatz zu den meisten Fähigkeiten mit Zauberzeit schaut Thresh nicht in die Richtung, in die er seine Fähigkeit zaubert, bis er seinen Haken aussendet. CertainlyT plante diese Fähigkeit bewusst, da Thresh Schrecken bei seinen Gegner verursacht. Thresh's Q * Thresh ist der erste Champion mit einer Fähigkeit, , welche die Position eines verbündeten Champions beeinflussen kann. ** Klickt ein Verbündeter auf die Laterne, so wird dieser zu Threshs Postion gezogen. * Thresh hat aktuell den stärksten Verlangsamungseffekt im Spiel mit , welche um 99% verlangsamt. ** Dazu musst gesagt werden, dass es eine Grenze (110) für Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit gibt. Deswegen wird jeglicher Verlangsamungseffekt über 75% nicht mit vollem Potenzial genutzt. * Thresh Login-Musik ist eine Anlehnung an den Kinderreim "Rain Rain Go Away" oder "Ring Around The Rosery". ** Thresh ist der dritte Champion, welcher Text in seiner Opening-Melodie hatte. * und sein Yeti Willump lassen zwei Seelen fallen, wenn sie neben einem feindlichen sterben.Threshs Versteckte Passive ** Aber und ihr Wildschwein Basti hinterlassen nur eine Seele im Gegensatz zu , wahrscheinlich weil eine Rothaarige (engl.: Ginger) ist. Dies ist eine Anlehnung an den Witz aus dem Internet, dass Rotköpfe keine Seele haben. * und haben auch besondere Wiederbelebungsanimationen, Thresh aber ist der erste Champion, der eine Wiederbelebungsanimation in seinem klassischen Skin hat. *Thresh ist einer von wenigen Champions, die ihre Statistiken theoretisch unendlich steigern könnten, indem sie Fähigkeiten nutzen. **Thresh könnte durch seine passive Fähigkeit fortwährend seine Fähigkeitsstärke und Rüstung erhöhen. *Threshs Kopf und seine Farben sind dem Helden Outworld Devourer aus Dota 2 ähnlich. In den Abgrund: Sternenvernichter-Thresh ;von Bananaband1t In den Abgrund: Sternenvernichter-Thresh center|640px Seit Jahren machen die Spieler immer wieder #lcsbigplays und #bronzebigplays mit Thresh und die Community liebt ihren Herrscher aus der Hakenstadt so sehr, dass er immer wieder zu den zehn meistgespielten Champions weltweit gehört. Thresh hatte beinahe alles, was sich ein Champion wünschen konnte, doch eine Sache fehlte ihm: ein legendärer Skin. Ein Sternenvernichter erhebt sich An einem kalten Februarnachmittag (zumindest für Südkalifornien) erhielt der Produkteigentümer (eine der sechs Rollen im Scrum-Entwicklungsprozess, Anm. d. Übers.) Paul „Pabro“ Bellezza eine besondere Bitte: "Könnte dein Team einen legendären Thresh-Skin entwickeln?" Bei der nächsten Teambesprechung stellte Pabro das neue Projekt vor. Pabro sagte: „Thresh ist das personifizierte Böse, ein Sadist, der erbarmungslos Seelen sammelt. Sein neuer Skin muss seine Charakteristiken um das 100-fache verstärken.“ Er gab dem Team eine Woche lang Zeit, um Konzepte zu erstellen, aber bevor sich alle an die Arbeit machten, verkündete Pabro die wahre Herausforderung: Das Team hatte nur die Hälfte der Zeit, die es normalerweise für legendäre Skins bekam. Sie willigten ein. In der nächsten Wochen kehrten in etwa zwanzig Leute mit jeder Menge Vorschlägen zurück. Imker-Thresh wurde kurz in Betracht gezogen, er war für Pabro allerdings nicht furchterregend genug. Stattdessen erregte eine andere Idee die Aufmerksamkeit des Teams: Sternenvernichter-Thresh, ein uralter Weltraumherrscher, der die Gesetze von Zeit und Schwerkraft manipuliert, während er die Seelen seiner Opfer in einem schwarzen Loch sammelt. Bei der Abstimmung über die Lieblingsentwürfe des Teams stimmten so gut wie alle für den Sternenvernichter. center|640px|thumb|Imker-Thresh und Sternenvernichter-Thresh Herrliche Qual Nachdem das Team wusste, in welche Richtung es gehen sollte, überlegten sie sich, wer Sternenvernichter-Thresh wirklich war. „Im Grunde haben wir uns in einem Raum versammelt und uns die folgenden Fragen gestellt: ‚Was treibt Sternenvernichter-Thresh an? Was ist die Quelle seiner Macht? Woraus besteht er?’“, sagt der Leiter der Kreativabteilung, Matthew „Popstar Urf“ Manarino. Unzählige Diskussionen und Tafeln voller Ideen später hatten sie die Geschichte von Sternenvernichter-Thresh entwirrt. „Threshs schwarzes Loch ist ein eigenständiges Wesen, das er füttert, und sein Ziel ist es, allem Leben ein Ende zu machen – nicht nur, um böse zu sein, sondern auch, um selbst sterben zu können. Für ihn bedeutet der Moment, in dem das schwarze Loch alles aufgesaugt hat, die Glückseligkeit“, sagt Pabro. Die Geschichte half dem Team dabei, die Grundelemente von Threshs neuem Design zu entwickeln. thumb|center|640px|Der erste Durchgang der Konzepterstellung von Hellstern Zu dieser Zeit begann die Konzeptkünstlerin Elena „Hellstern“ Bespalova, erste Konzepte für Sternenvernichter-Thresh zu zeichnen. Im zweiten Zeichendurchgang entstand eine wirbelnde Galaxie um Threshs Kopf, damals war aber noch nicht klar, ob die überirdische Kutte im Spiel auch gut aussehen würde. Hellstern sagt: „Es war eine richtige Herausforderung, da Thresh alt und sein Modell etwas klobig ist.“ Hellstern holte sich ein paar Spezialisten für 3D und visuelle Effekte und zusammen kombinierten sie die grundlegenden Modelle von Sternenvernichter-Thresh mit der wirbelnden Weltraummaterie. Nach ein paar Testläufen wussten sie, dass es möglich war, das Design zu verwirklichen. Vier Wochen nach Beginn der Entwicklung stand die visuelle Richtung für Sternenvernichter-Thresh fest. thumb|center|640px|Der zweite Durchgang der Konzepterstellung von Hellstern Der Köper ist ein Gefängnis Hellstern holte den Charakterkünstler Ryan „Ribtibs“ Ribot ins Boot, um das 2D-Konzept von Sternenvernichter-Thresh in ein 3D-Modell zu verwandeln. Die Charaktermodelle bestehen aus einem Haufen Polygonen und Ribtibs sagt: „Unsere Aufgabe als Modellierer ist es, diese Polygone an die richtige Stelle zu setzen. Das klingt sehr technisch, aber es ist eher wie das Formen von Ton.“ Das Duo entwickelte mehr als zwanzig Thresh-Modelle, bevor sie die perfekte Mischung aus Thresh und dem Schrecken aus dem Weltall fanden. thumb|center|640px|Frühe und endgültige Versionen von Sternenvernichter-Threshs Modell und das Polygon-Layover des finalen bemalten Modells. thumb|center|640px|In den Anfängen der Entwicklung hatte Sternenvernichter-Thresh viele rote Akzente. Dieses Farbschema wurde jedoch geändert, um ihn von seinem Blutmond-Skin abzuheben. thumb|right|250px|Sternenvernichter-Threshs Knochenstruktur Threshs Modell steckte immer noch in der Entwicklung, als die technische Künstlerin Jue „Kaolala“ Wang damit begann, den dunklen Sternenlord für die Animation vorzubereiten. Kaolala erstellte digitale Knochen und verknüpfte sie in Sternenvernichter-Threshs Körper. Als Threshs Knochen an Ort und Stelle waren, verband Kaolala sie mit dem Modell, damit sie wusste, welches Körperteil sie beeinflussen sollten. Wenn die Animatoren jetzt einen Knochen in Threshs Arm bewegten, bewegte sich der Arm des Modells mit. Die Überarbeitung jeder einzelnen Animation ist der zeitaufwendigste Teil der Entwicklung eines legendären Skins, und da Thresh in zwei Monaten fertig sein musste, war Zeit ein wertvolles Gut. Das führte zu einigen brennenden Fragen: Wenn die normalen Angriffe nicht so wichtig sind wie ein „Madlife“-Haken, sollten sie dafür dann genauso viel Zeit investieren? Welche Momente sind am wichtigsten? Am Ende dieser Überlegungen entschieden sie, Threshs existierende Animationen zu überarbeiten, anstatt alle neu zu entwickeln, und dabei den Fokus auf Momente zu legen, die sich außerirdisch anfühlen könnten. thumb|center|640px|Die Künstler konzentrierten sich auf die visuellen Effekte, die den Moment hervorheben, wenn Thresh mit seinem Haken einen Treffer landet. thumb|right|335 px|Sternenvernichter-Threshs Rückruf Der legendäre Status von Sternenvernichter-Thresh verdiente eine Überarbeitung des Rückrufs und neue „Emotes“ (der technische Ausdruck für alle Sticheleien, Witze, Gelächter und Tanzeinlagen eines Champions). Diese Features hängen nicht mit dem mechanischen Gameplay zusammen, darum hat sie der Animator Drew „sandwichtown“ Morgan dazu benutzt, um Threshs zerstörerische, allmächtige Rolle noch besser hervorzuheben. Wenn der Sternenvernichter beispielsweise in die Basis zurückkehrt, wirft er seinen Haken durch ein Portal und zieht sich selbst zur unbekannten Entität, mit der es verbunden ist. Aber anstatt ein existierendes Portal zu nutzen, greift Thresh auf sein eigenes schwarzes Loch zurück, um so seine Kontrolle über das Universum zu demonstrieren. thumb|center|640px|George der Frosch (2016-2016) wurde erschaffen, um zerstört zu werden. Sein Ableben zeigt, dass Sternenvernichter-Thresh alles Leben aufzehrt. (Aber keine Sorge, George wurde seither wieder gesehen.) Am Rande der Unendlichkeit Sternenvernichter-Thresh hat unzählige visuelle Effekte (VFX). Wenn man alle ausschaltet, bleibt nur noch ein Körper mit einem schwebenden Kopf übrig. Auf den ersten Blick kann es ziemlich schwierig sein, die Animationen des 3D-Modells und die visuellen Effekte zu unterscheiden – es gibt jedoch eine Möglichkeit, den Unterschied zu sehen: Du musst nur die Laterne von Threshs Standardmodell mit dem schwarzen Loch seines Sternenvernichter-Skins vergleichen. thumb|center|640px|Die animierte Laterne von Threshs Standardskin und die visuellen Effekte des schwarzen Lochs von Sternenvernichter-Thresh Threshs originales Seelengefäß ist ein animiertes 3D-Modell, das sich vorhersehbar hin und her bewegt. Das schwarze Loch von Sternenvernichter-Thresh ist ein visueller Effekt, der aus handgezeichneten Partikeln besteht, die individuell manipuliert werden können. Die visuellen Effekte sorgen für den nötigen gestalterischen Freiraum, um dynamische, wirbelnde Farben zu erzeugen, die in Threshs schwarzem Loch, in seiner Galaxiekutte, in seiner linken Hand, in seinem Tentakelkopf und in den Partikeln seiner Fähigkeiten vorkommen. Bisher gab es in League of Legends nichts, was einem schwarzen Loch ähnlich war, darum ließ sich der Effektkünstler Adam „Riot AdamUnicorn“ Kupratis von anderen Spielen inspirieren. Er ahmte Fähigkeiten nach, die auf einem schwarzen Loch basieren, um besser zu verstehen, wie schwarze Löcher in Videospielen funktionieren. So bekam er einen guten Ausgangspunkt für Threshs schwarzes Loch. AdamUnicorn begann bereits in den ersten Wochen der Entwicklung mit dem Bemalen und Modellieren, das schwarze Loch von Sternenvernichter-Thresh wurde aber erst eine Woche vor seiner Veröffentlichung in der PBE fertiggestellt. AdamUnicorn sagt, die Entwicklung von Sternenvernichter-Threshs visuellen Effekten sei eine besondere Herausforderung gewesen und: „Wir haben mit großen Ideen gearbeitet – Konzepte, die größer sind als die Milchstraße. Das Ganze im Kleinen gut aussehen zu lassen, war mehr als nur kompliziert.“ Der süße Klang des Leids Sternenvernichter-Thresh sah wie ein kosmischer Schrecken aus, er klang aber nicht so. Der Audiodesigner Boon „Boondingo“ Sim orientierte sich an den visuellen Effekten und suchte in Riots Sound-Bibliothek sowie in seiner eigenen Sammlung nach Material, um die passenden Sounds für Threshs normale Angriffe und Fähigkeiten zu erstellen. Es war einfach, coole Sci-Fi-Soundeffekte (SFX) zu finden, der Clou an der Sache war jedoch, sie an den Kettenwächter anzupassen. „Das Gameplay ist uns am wichtigsten, daher muss alles zusammenpassen. Die Spieler müssen an den Klängen erkennen können, was gerade passiert“, sagt Boondingo. Das Team versammelte sich immer wieder und hörte sich die Klänge an, um Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Skins oder Champions ausschließen zu können. Ihr Feedback sorgte dafür, dass der Weltraumeroberer nicht unabsichtlich Vel’Koz’ Soundeffekte stahl (neben dessen Seele). Das Team arbeitete mit ein paar Autoren zusammen, um das Skript für Sternenvernichter-Threshs Sprachausgabe fertigzustellen (zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die PBE noch sechs Wochen entfernt). Boondingo verbrachte daraufhin einen Tag in einem nahe gelegenen Studio, wo er die Sprachausgabe mit dem Originalsprecher von Thresh sowie einem Regisseur aufnahm. Nach der Sitzung hörte sich Boondingo die Aufnahmen an und bewertete die Leistung des Schauspielers, um die besten Versionen zu finden. Aus irgendeinem Grund klang der Sprecher viel zu menschlich. Inspiriert von Bösewichten aus Sci-Fi- und Horrorfilmen unterlegte Boondingo die Originalaufnahmen mit Verzerrungseffekten, um die Stimme furchteinflößender werden zu lassen: * Originale, menschliche Aufnahme: * Veränderte Stimme für einen besonders bösen Klang: * Durch zusätzlichen Hall (ähnlich wie bei einem Echo) und Verzögerungen soll die Stimme so klingen, als käme sie aus dem Weltall: * Eine leichte Verstärkung des verklingenden Halls soll das Gefühl erzeugen, in ein schwarzes Loch gesaugt zu werden: * Das Ende des Halls wird rückwärts abgespielt und an den Anfang jedes Satzes gestellt. Dadurch bekommen die Spieler das Gefühl, von seiner Stimme aufgesaugt zu werden: Jeder Bösewicht braucht einen teuflischen Soundtrack und der Komponist Edouard „Ed the Conqueror“ Brenneisen hatte bereits in der frühen Phase von Sternenvernichter-Threshs Entwicklung damit begonnen, eine musikalische Begleitung für ihn zu schreiben. Im Video unten kannst du den Fortschritt von Ed the Conqueror mitverfolgen. Hör dir die finale Komposition an. thumb|center|640px Die Vernichtung wartet Es sind jetzt noch vier Wochen bis zu Sternenvernichter-Threshs Debüt in der PBE. Das Modell und die Animationen von Thresh sind kompliziert und die Modelle und Animationen von Sternenvernichter-Thresh sind noch komplizierter. Daher begann die Qualitätsanalytikerin Brittany „Riot Galetta“ Gleiter, den außerirdischen Schrecken bereits zu testen, bevor dessen visuelle Effekte, Soundeffekte und Sprachausgabe fertiggestellt waren. Galetta arbeitete mit einer Organisation zur Qualitätssicherung zusammen, um strukturierte Tests durchzuführen und alle Fehler zu finden, die das Gameplay beeinflussen könnten. Es tauchten immer wieder ein paar Fehler auf, glücklicherweise konnte aber alles mit ein paar kleinen Anpassungen behoben werden. Galetta suchte aber nicht nur nach Fehlern, sie testete auch die Qualität von Sternenvernichter-Thresh als Skin. Sie beantwortete Fragen wie: „Was liebst du an diesem Skin und was fehlt ihm deiner Meinung nach? Würde dich der Kauf dieses Skins glücklich machen?“ Galettas Feedback half dabei, die letzten, stressigen Wochen der Entwicklung gut zu überstehen, bevor Sternenvernichter-Thresh Runeterra endlich in Angst und Schrecken versetzen konnte. Sternenvernichter-Thresh erschien am 16. Juni 2016 auf den Live-Servern. Das Universum gerät ins Stocken Am nächsten Tag veranstaltete das Team, das an Sternenvernichter-Thresh gearbeitet hatte, eine entspannende Poolparty. Die Veröffentlichung eines legendären Skins innerhalb eines knappen Zeitraums war anstrengend, das Team hatte es aber geschafft, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Sternenvernichter-Thresh terrorisierte jetzt die Kluft und das galt es zu feiern. Die Party dauerte aber nicht lange. Kurz nachdem sie begonnen hatte, erhielt Pabro einen Anruf aus dem Büro: „Hast du das Problem mit Sternenvernichter-Thresh gesehen?“ thumb|center|640px|Filmmaterial des Problems vom Team für Qualitätssicherung (aus der Perspektive eines Spielers) Viele Spieler kauften Sternenvernichter-Thresh und als der Skin in Millionen von Spielen zum Einsatz kam, wurde schnell klar, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Immer wenn ein gegnerischer Spieler Sternenvernichter-Thresh zum ersten Mal sah, nachdem Thresh gestorben und wiederbelebt worden war, fror der Bildschirm dieses Spielers ein, während die visuellen Effekte luden. Dieser Fehler trat hauptsächlich bei Spielern mit schwachen Grafikkarten auf – die wirbelnden Schrecken von Sternenvernichter-Thresh richteten bei einigen Geräten Verwüstung an. Keine 24 Stunden nach seiner Veröffentlichung wurde Sternenvernichter-Thresh wieder deaktiviert. Der Ausflug fand ein jähes Ende und das Team kehrte ins Büro zurück. Sie hatten es noch nie mit einem so schweren Fehler zu tun gehabt, der nur im gegnerischen Team auftrat, und jeder war überrascht, dass er im Verlauf der Qualitätssicherung nicht entdeckt worden war. Sie arbeiteten das ganze Wochenende durch, um Sternenvernichter-Threshs visuelle Effekte für schwache Grafikkarten zu optimieren. Vier Tage später versuchte Thresh erneut, das ganze Universum zu vernichten. Trotz der Lösung des Problems waren die Mitglieder des Teams frustriert und niedergeschlagen. „Sternenvernichter-Thresh war so ein anstrengendes Unterfangen und nach der harten Arbeit des Teams war dieser Fehler einfach schrecklich“, sagt Galetta. Trotzdem sind sie stolz darauf, was sie geschafft haben. Das Team arbeitete an mehreren Aspekten der Entwicklung gleichzeitig und schaffte es so, einen legendären Skin in der Hälfte der Zeit zu erstellen. Es war hart, ermüdend und mehr als nur stressig, aber sie hatten es geschafft. „Alles in allem war es eine Feuertaufe, aber wir konnten uns als Team weiterentwickeln und neue Wege einschlagen“, scherzt Pabro. center|thumb|640px|Der Künstler Victor „3rdColossus“ Maury wollte mit Sternenvernichter-Threshs Startbild die Hoffnungslosigkeit planetarer Zerstörung festhalten. Die Änderungen an den frühen Interpretationen reflektieren die turbulente Entwicklung dieses Skins. 3rdColossus denkt an diesen Prozess zurück und sagt: „Es war manchmal schmerzhaft, aber wir sind ein großes Risiko eingegangen. Letzten Endes sind wir stolz auf das, was wir geschafft haben.“ |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.2: * ** Neuer Schnellzauberindikator für alle Skins hinzugefügt. * ** *** Breitenindikator hinzugefügt. *** Spielt den neuen Grafikeffekt seiner Q-Ausführung jetzt wie vorgesehen ab. ** *** Der Indikator hat jetzt wie bei seinen anderen Skins Kreise. * ** *** Breitenindikator hinzugefügt. ** *** Der Indikator hat jetzt wie bei seinen anderen Skins Kreise. V10.1: * Generell ** Neue visuelle Effekte. V9.24 - Hotfix vom 12.12.2019: * ** Thresh beendet nun seine Kanalisierungsanimation erwartungsgemäß, nachdem er sich mit teleportiert hat. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden um 5 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden um 5 % erhöht. V8.24: * ** *** Hat keine klassischen Partikel mehr, wenn die Kette durchbrochen wird. V8.23: * Der Soundeffekt von normalem Angriff ist auch bei maximaler Entfernung wieder zu hören. V4.10: * ** Übersichtlichkeit: Nun wird das richtige Symbol angezeigt. V4.7: Crystal Scar only * ** Seelenvorrat: 4 Seelen pro Einheit ⇒ 2 Seelen pro Einheit V4.4: Kristallnarbe * ** ZUGEWINN PRO GESAMMELTER SEELE: 1 Seele = 1 Steigerung ⇒ 1 Seele = 4 Steigerungen * ** ABKLINGZEIT: 150/140/130 Sekunden ⇒ 120/110/100 Sekunden V4.4: * ** ZEIT BIS DIE SEELE VERSCHWINDET: 15 Sekunden ⇒ 8 Sekunden V4.2: * Allgemein ** Angriffsreichweite von 475 auf 450 verringert. V4.1: * **Zeigt Verbündeten in der Nähe nun Indikatoren, um zu verdeutlichen, dass es sich um ein klickbares Objekt handelt. ** Die Laterne hat nun einen kleinen Kollisionsradius. * ** Die Verzögerung beim Aufbau der Mauern wurde von 0,5 auf 0,75 Sekunden erhöht. V3.13: * Allgemein ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurde von 1 % auf 3 % erhöht. ** Threshs Aufbauzeit für normale Angriffe ist anstatt standardmäßig um 1 % nun um 0,25 % pro 1 % Angriffstempo verringert. V3.12: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 18/16,5/15/13,5/12 auf 20/18/16/14/12 erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wird nun um 3 Sekunden verringert, wenn „Todesurteil“ einen Gegner trifft. * ** Der Passiv ansteigende Schaden aus normalen Angriffen wächst nun nur noch an, wenn die Abklingzeit von Threshs normalem Angriff abgeschlossen ist. V3.10: * Allgemein ** Der Grundwert für Leben wurde von 541 auf 500 verringert. ** Der Grundwert für Rüstung wurde von 18 auf 12 verringert. * ** Seelen gewähren nun immer 0,75 Rüstung und Fähigkeitsstärke anstatt bei 1,0 zu beginnen und dann abnehmende Erträge pro gesammelter Seele zu gewähren. V3.8: * **Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Thresh ausführen konnte, während er „Todesurteil“ zauberte. V3.6: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/110/140/170/200 auf 80/120/160/200/240 erhöht. ** Der passive Effekt wurde auf „Auspeitschen“ umgelegt. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 65/105/145/185/225 auf 65/95/125/155/185 verringert. ** Erhält nun den vormals auf „Todesurteil“ zu findenden passiven Effekt (zusätzlicher Schaden bei normalen Angriffen). ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Schaden des passiven Effekts verbraucht wurde, wenn Augen angegriffen wurden. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Auspeitschen“ manchmal mehr Schaden verursachte als vorgesehen. V1.0.0.154: Hinzugefügt * Thresh wird noch auf dem Testserver getestet und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt veröffentlicht. Bleibt dran, um weitere Informationen zum Kettenwächter zu erhalten! }}